L'innocence d'une lettre d'enfant
by Gwenvael
Summary: Drago a 6 ans et envoit 1 lettre à 1 inconnu sans imaginer les conséquences d'1 acte aussi innocent. je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sans gâcher toute l'intrigue inspiré d'1 fic d'Orlina
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**L'innocence d'une lettre d'enfant**

Resumé : Après avoir lu Une lettre d'enfance d'_Orlina,_ ma muse pour cette histoire, j'ai essayé de continuer son _OS_ (où un Drago de six ans envoie une lettre à un inconnu),à ma manière, mais avant, voici un petit prologue pour vous situer. Les lettres arriverons dès le chapitre 2.

Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez, ce n'est pas à moi mais au grand maître Rowling... snif!

**L'innocence d'une lettre d'enfant**

**Chapitre I : Prologue **

**31 octobre 1981 **

Il était deux heures du matin, la nuit était froide.

Une jeune femme transplana et entra avec précipitation dans la chambre de ces enfants. Elle s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement, constatant qu'ils étaient sains et saufs, profondément endormis, ignorant tout de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur du cocon protecteur de leur chambre. Elle s'approcha du petit lit de son fils, âgé de trois ans et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux dans un geste tendre. La jeune mère, sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine, en le voyant si paisible. Puis elle se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds du berceau où dormait sa fille d'à peine un an et déposa un léger baiser sur son front, en retenant ses larmes.

Essayant de reprendre son calme, elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre et inspira profondément pour se redonner contenance et elle descendit les escaliers, de la manière la plus tranquille qu'il lui était possible d'adopter. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la baby-sitter qu'elle avait engagée entrain de monter les mêmes marches, le regard menaçant, tenant fermement sa baguette, prête à l'utiliser.

- C'est vous, soupira la baby-sitter avec soulagement. J'avais donc bien entendu du bruit.

- Oui, sourit la femme. Je suis heureuse de vous voir aussi… méfiante.

- Avec l'ascension de vous-savez-qui… commença la baby-sitter… je… je préfère…

- Rester sur vos gardes, devina la femme.

- Oui, souffla la baby-sitter en baissant les yeux.

- Merci, répondit la jeune femme dans un murmure.

La baby-sitter croisa le regard emplit de gratitude de la femme et esquissa un semblant de sourire. Subitement, la jeune femme attrapa quelques gallions et les tendit à la baby-sitter, en la remerciant, tentant de la faire partir au plus vite.

Lorsque enfin, elle referma la porte, elle se précipita dans sa propre chambre et se hâta de faire sa valise avec quelques affaires. Elle croisa ce qu'elle savait être son reflet à travers le grand miroir de sa chambre et s'y arrêta un instant, détaillant du regard son visage fatigué, ses traits tirés, son regard vide. Comment avait-elle pu changer à ce point ? Elle-même avait du mal à se reconnaître. Son regard dévia en direction de la photo qui était accrochée sur le haut du miroir. Elle observa son image dans sa longue robe blanche se lover amoureusement dans les bras d'un jeune homme au sourie espiègle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, se rappelant douloureusement que tout ceci n'était désormais plus qu'un souvenir. Doucement, elle releva la longue manche noire de sa cape et observa avec interrogation l'hideuse marque qui y reposait. Comment un simple tatouage avait pu lui faire perdre la joie de vivre qui la caractérisait auparavant ? Comment une minuscule marque avait pu lui prendre sa vie ? Malgré elle, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chair pâle de son bras, tentant désespérement de l'arracher... ne s'arrêtant que lorsque le sang se mit à perler de la plaie, constatant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser, qu'elle porterait à jamais les blessures que lui avait infligé cette simple marque. Elle se saisit de la photo et caressa du bout des doigts l'image de son époux.

- Plus jamais ça… murmura-t-elle, sentant les larmes lui remonter aux yeux.

Décidant de reprendre ses esprits et d'achever ce qu'elle avait commencé, la jeune femme cacha la photo dans la poche de sa cape, se saisit de sa baguette pour soulever sa valise et entra dans la chambre de ses enfants. Elle se rapprocha du lit de son fils et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Réveille toi, mon cœur, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son fils.

Le petit garçon battit doucement des paupières, étouffant un bâillement et se frotta les yeux avec un air ensommeillé.

- Maman a une surprise pour toi, murmura la jeune femme. Toi, ta petite sœur et moi, on part en vacances.

- Papa ne vient pas avec nous ? Demanda le petit garçon en se redressant brusquement.

- Non mon cœur, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Papa ne viendra pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que papa a du partir.

- Où ça ?

- Il est avec les anges maintenant.

- Avec grand-père ?

- Oui, avec grand père, répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi il ne nous a pas emmené avec ? On a été méchant ?

- Non, mon cœur, aucun de nous trois n'avons été méchant. Ton papa… a du partir, mais il restera toujours là, dit-elle en touchant l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur de son fils. Même si tu ne le vois pas, quand il te manquera, ferme les yeux, tu le sentiras tout près de toi. Et si tu fermes les yeux assez fort, tu le sentiras peut-être te faire un bisou dans les cheveux.

Elle vit les yeux de son fils s'humidifier et la jeune femme le serra dans ses bras.

- Je te promets que je resterais avec vous, murmura sa mère au creux de l'oreille du petit garçon. Je ne laisserai personne me séparer de vous.

- Tu promets ? Demanda le petit garçon, le visage caché dans les cheveux noirs de sa mère.

- Je te le promets.

- Alors moi, je te promets de toujours m'occuper de pitite sœur.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire triste et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

- Je sais mon cœur. Tu es le meilleur grand frère du monde. Allez viens, on va la chercher.

- J'aurai le droit de la porter ? Demanda le petit garçon en se levant.

- Pas tout de suite… mais dès qu'on sera arrivé, tu auras le droit la porter jusqu'à son lit.

- D'accord.

La jeune femme se releva avec douceur et déposa une cape de voyage autour des épaules de son fils avant de prendre dans ses bras sa fille, profondément endormie, qu'elle couvrit à son tour. Après un dernier regard amer sur la sombre pièce, elle disparut dans un battement de paupière pour cacher ses enfants.

Si vous avez aimé (ou pas), vous connaissez le pitit bouton sur votre gauche... ça me ferra très plaisir pour ma 1ère fic de connaître votre avis, vos critiques (mode: regard larmoyant)


	2. 1ers contacts et convocation

**Chapitre II **

**Premiers Contacts & Convocation **

Et voici la suite, cette fois-ci, nous entrons dans le vif du sujet avec les lettres écrites par Drago Malefoy, âgé de six ans. Et ensuite… bah je vous laisse la surprise. A vous de me dire si vous avez aimé. À partir du T5.

Disclaimer : comme toujours, ce n'est pas à moi, même pas l'idée de la lettre puisque la première est d'Orlina, avec quelques petits changements.

Bonne lecture et désolée pour tout ce retard ...(encore merci pour vos reviews)

**Chapitre II **

**Premiers Contacts & Convocation **

_29 novembre 1986_

_Cher toi,_

_Jai reçu du papier à lettre avec des zolis serpents et des têtes de mort. Chui content !  
Mais je n'ai pas d'ami alors jécris à toi, je te connais pas, et puis en fait, le hibou et ben il choisi à qui il veut donner le message. C'est rigolo ! Je fais ça depuis tout petit.  
Tu sais, jai pleins de jouets mais ya personne avec qui jouer. Ca rend tiste d'être tout tout seul.  
Des fois, ben, jai envie de pleurer. Mais pleurer, c'est pas bien. C'est mon papa qui m'la dis. Pace que, ben, il parait que quelqu'un qui pleure et ben c'est quelqu'un de faible, un bon à rien. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est moi, un faible.  
Mais, il m'a dit que, et ben, les gens pas comme nous, c'était pas des gens bien. Mais je comprend pas moi, pourquoi c'est pas des gens bien, hein ? Pace qu'ils arrive pas à faire bougé des chose comme moi jai fais l'aut' fois ? Mais si c'est juste ça, moi je peux leur dire comme qui faut faire. Jy arrive bien maintenant moi. Même que papa il a dit que jarriverais encore plus mieux quand jaurais une baguette magik. Y dit que je deviendrais grand et puis puisant ou puiçant, je sais plus.  
Y dit que je serais du côté du pluss fort.  
Mais le pluss fort, et ben c'est pôpa ! Il est zentil, même si des fois, ben, il parle bizarrement et il frappe les elfes. Mais pas moi. Il est zentil avec moi._

_Et puis, ben, pour mon Noyël, c'est bientôt. C'est dans un moua ! Mon papa il m'a dis qu'il me réservait une rannnde surprise. J'ai très hate à Noyël.  
C'est vraiment bien d'avoir un papa comme moi. Y dit que, ben, il me protège.  
C'est pour sa que jai pas d'amis. On peut pas faire confiance à ceux pas comme nous, d'abord. Mais ça me rend tout tiste quand je vois les autes enfants jouer mais c'est papa qui sait plus mieux qu'eux. Leur papa à eux ils doient pas faire très attention à eux si il les laisse jouer alors que papa dis c'est idiot._

_Moi je suis pas idiot ! Mon papa m'a dit que lui aussi, quand il était petit, il savait écrire et puis lire aussi très tôt, ben comme moi ! Jai 6 ans ! Suis presque un grand maintenant !  
Je suis content de savoir écrire, et puis lire des livres de grands. Les autes enfants, ben, ils savent pas tout ça, eux. Mais papa sait ce qu'il fait, c'est le pluss fort papa !_

_Ma môman, et ben elle m'appelle. Les elfes de maisons ont fini le repas et il est posé et puis j'ai faim aussi._

_Je te fais des bijoux, toi qui lis ma lettre. _

_Héhé si tu me réponds ça serait complètement trop bien !_

_Drago._

_---------------------------_

_08 décembre 1986_

_Cher Drago_

_Cest à moi que ton hibou il a donné ta lettre. Zétais dans le jardin, ze zouyais et d'un coup, boom ! Ton hibou et ben… il est tombé sur moi ! Zavais une grosse bosse sur la tête à cauze de lui ! Zétais en colère et zavais mal, et pis, zai vu ta lettre, alors ze lai lue, et pis zavais envie de te répondre aussi. Mais moi, ze sais pas écrire aussi bien comme toi, alors ze fais tout plein de fotes. _

_Bah tu sais, moua c'est comme toi, zai pas d'amis qui zouent avec moua, et ça me rend tiste aussi, mais ma maman, elle dit qui faut que ze reste à la maison parceque c'est dangereux dehiors. zaimerais bien aller voir les autres enfants, mais maman m'a dit que zavais pas le droit, alors ze l'écoute. Et pis, zai mon grand frere et lui il est jentil avec moua, sauf quand il me pique mes zouets… et mes bonbons ! En plus, c'est un grand, il a 8 ans ! moua, zai que 6 ans, comme toua, mais memme si ze suis encore pitite, ben, suis pas une fille bête ! Non ! Non ! Et moua, zai envie d'appendre tout plein de choses comme lui ! Et pis maman, elle ma apprit à lire des livres, pas encore des livres de grand comme toua, mais ze sais dézà lire un peu. _

_Ta de la chance, moua, ze sais pas faire bouger les choses. Zaimerai bien que tu me montres comment qui faut faire. Ze me suis entraînée mais zy arrive pas. Mais zarrive à faire dautres choses, comme faire pousser des fleurs. Maman elle dit qu'ya que les sorcières de notre famille qui peut faire ça, mais pas toutes. Et elle a dit que ze saurais faire encore tout plein dautres choses quand ze serais grande. Zai hâte ! Ça va être bien ! Et pis, mon grand frère, y va recevoir sa baguette magik dans 2 ans, alors y ma dit qui va me la prêter. Il est zentil mon frère… pas tous les zours… mais il est zentil quand memme._

_Zai demandé à maman ce que c'était quelqu'un de faible parceque ze sais pas non plus ce que c'est, elle m'a dit que ça pouvait être tout plein de choses. Alors ze pas te dire ce que c'est mais ze vais chercher encore. _

_Ce serait bien que tu m'écrives encore parceque zai pas d'ami non plus et pis, ben zaimerai bien que tu sois mon ami. T'as l'aire zentil. _

_Bizous_

_Daphnée_

_---------------------------_

_14 décembre 1986_

_Cher Daphnée. _

_Jai reçu ta lettre et jétais tout content. Javais déjà envoyé 4 lettres mais jamais on m'avait répondu. Alors quand jai vu ta lettre ce matin au petit dejeuné, ouais, jétais content ! C'était la première fois que le hiboux y m'enmenai 1 lettre a moi. Comme à un grand parce que d'habitude cest pour mon papa que les hiboux y viens. _

_Quand pôpa il a vu ta lettre il était pas content, mais alors pas content du tout ! Jai les oreilles qui siffle encore tellement qu'il a crié fort ! Y m'avait jamais disputé comme ça avant. Y ma demandé pourquoi javais du courrier. Alors jai dis à mon papa que javais écrit et que le hiboux y devait décider à qui y donnait ma lettre. Il était beaucoup faché et y ma grondé parce que il a dit que cétait dangereux, mais moi je sais pas pourquoi cetait dangereux. Toi et moi on se voit pas on s'écrit juste, d'abord. Alors on fait rien de mal ! Y m'a dit qu'il voulait lire ta lettre, mais maman elle a pas voulu, (elle est gentil ma maman) alors y se sont disputé, c'est papa qui a gagné et qui a lu ta lettre, y dit que c'était pour me protéger. Jai rien pu dire, même si javais pas envie du tout de la lui donner. C'est à moi qui tavais écrit, d'abord, et cest à moi que tas répondu alors je voulais être le premier à lire ta lettre. Mais cest lui qui décide. Après mon papa m'a laissé lire ta lettre, et il ma posé tout plein des questions sur toi, mais je pouvait pas trop répondre parce que je te connais pas encore et tout ce que je savais sur toi, ben il le savait aussi. Y sont bêtes parfois les grands… _

_Y voulait pas que je te réponde mais maman a dit que si et moi jen avais envie aussi. _

_Alors mon papa, y ma dit que je devais te demander si ton papa et ta maman y zétait des sorciers, comme pour moi. C'est bizarre, hein ? _

_Moi, je suis juste content de pouvoir continuer à ecrire ! Comme ça maintenant, jai une amie ! et je suis moins triste maintenant. Et puis, ton papier à lettre, il est tout joli, mais on voit tout de suite qu'il est à une fille, mais il est très joli quand même. _

_Je t'envoie des bijoux_

_Drago. _

_---------------------------_

_19 décembre 1986_

_Cher Drago, _

_Oui, c'est bizarre comme question. Ma maman et mon papa, y sont tous les 2 des sorciers, mais ze connais pas mon papa, parce que maman ma dit quil était parti au ciel à cause de la guerre et quil était avec les zanges. Mais ze sais que c'était un sorcier très très fort, encore plus fort que maman et maman, croit moua, elle est deza très forte ! _

_Quand zai demandé à maman pourquoi ton papa y demandait ça, elle m'a dit que cest parceque yavait des zens pas comme nous qui savent pas faire la magie et que y devait avoir peur que ze sache pas en faire. Elle a dit que ton papa devait pas aimer les zens qui son pas pareil comme nous parceque y son moins fort que nous et que cetait ça des faibles… _

_Ze comprends rien à ce quil raconte les grands. C'est mon frère qui se souvient de ce qu'elle a dit parce que moi… pffff, zai pas tout comprit. Ze veux pas être aussi compliqué moua quand ze serais grande ! _

_Moua aussi ze me suis fait disputer par maman quand ze lui ai dit que ze t'avais écrit, parceque elle dit que c'est dangereux. Y sont vraiment peureux ces grands. Y zont peur de tout. Moua, suis pas une peureuse, chris (mon grand frère), y m'a meme dézà apprit à voler sur son balai, pas un balai de grand, hein, mais un balai quand meme ! Et toi, tu as dézà fait du balai ? C'est trop trop bien ! ça va tout vite et ça fait des chatouilly dans le ventre. Et pis… ça fait peur à Tylly, notre elfe, c'est rigolo de la voir se cacher les yeux avec ses longues zoreilles quand ze vole autour d'elle. Mon frère, y sait faire tout plein de choze sur son balai, y ma dit kil allai m'apprendre à être ossi forte que lui ! Ça va être trop trop bien ! _

_Et puis… ma maman, elle nous a emmené dézà à un match de quidditch, mai elle a pas voulu qu'on va a la coupe du monde cet été à cauze de tout le monde qui allait là-ba. Elle a dit qu'on était trop petit ! Zétais triste… moua ze voulais aller. Et toua, tu y étais ?_

_Bizou_

_Daphnée_

_---------------------------_

_24 décembre 1986_

_Cher Daphnée, _

_Moi Non plus, jai pas eu le droit daller à la coupe du monde mais mon papa et ma maman y sont allés, eux... jétais pas content du tout… Cétait pas du juste ! _

_Jai déjà volé sur un balai mai juste une fois, j'en ai pas de balai, cest quand jetais chez Gregory. Il ma laissé essaillé, mais jai du me cacher parce que ma maman, elle voulait pas que jen fasse alors jai pas pu voler longtemps. Jaimerai bien avoir un balai parce que cetait trop bien. Et pis… quand je serai grand je serai un joueur de quidditch dans l'équipe d'Angleterre ! Et tu verras on gagnera la coupe à cauze de moi parce que je serai le pluss meilleur ! Y'aura des grandes affiches tout partout avec marqué dessus « Drago Malefoy ! Le meilleur attrapeur du monde ! ». Tu viendras me voir, hein ? _

_Et pis, jai déjà lu tout plein de livres et jai regardé plein de photo pour voir comment qui faut faire pour être le pluss meilleur attrapeur ! Alors ce sera facile d'abord ! _

_Mais mon papa, y ma dit qu'avant de vouloir être joueur, y fallait que japprenne bien à l'école et que je commence à jouer dans l'équipe de ma maison quand je serais à poudlard ! Et… toi aussi, tu vas aller à Poudlard ? Jespere oui ! _

_Ça serait complètement trop bien si on allait dans la même école ! Je serais content. _

_Et toi, tu veux faire quoi quand tu seras grande ?_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux Noyël comme cest demain et pis… je t'envoie un dessin que j'ai fait exprès pour toi ! _

_Bijoux tout plein ! _

_Drago, qui est tout content ! _

_---------------------------_

Drago ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller de son lit, caressant inconsciemment du bout des doigts les lettres de son amie. Il referma le petit carnet vert et argent qu'elle lui avait offert à l'occasion de son onzième anniversaire afin d'y ranger l'imposante correspondance qu'ils avaient échangé durant ses cinq premières années d'amitié et qui avait doublé au cours des années suivantes. Elle avait réussit à ensorceler l'objet, merlin seul sait par quel miracle, pour qu'il puisse avoir une copie de chacune des lettres que lui-même lui avait adressé.

- Drago, tu es prêt ?

Drago, brusquement tiré de sa rêverie, se redressa abruptement et observa avec appréhension sa mère qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Les Greengrass devaient arriver il y a dix minutes déjà…

- Et alors ? Répliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Maëlle est toujours en retard, donc on a encore au moins 20 bonnes minutes avant qu'ils ne daignent arriver.

- Sauf que cette fois-ci, Chris et Daphnée viennent seuls, murmura sa mère d'une voix éteinte, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Drago ferma les yeux, se rappelant soudain que la mère de sa meilleure amie se trouvait actuellement à azkaban, avec son propre père, suite à l'échec de leur mission au ministère durant laquelle ils devaient apporter au maître cette damnée prophétie concernant le grand et merveilleux Saint Potter. Sa mâchoire se crispa instinctivement et ses poings se resserrèrent d'eux-mêmes, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son rival de toujours. Il était désormais de notoriété publique que tout ce qui se rapportait à Potter était maudit et cette prophétie ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Si seulement Potter avait pu mourir il y a quatorze ans de cela. Son père serait encore à la maison, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas élu domicile dans leur manoir, l'obligeant à rester cloîtré dans sa chambre depuis trois longues et interminables semaines sous les ordres de sa mère qui s'était transformée en une espèce de tyran paranoïaque, et Daphnée… Daphnée… sa correspondante ne se serait pas prostrée dans ce silence pesant suite à l'arrestation de sa mère sans que le jeune homme ne puisse rien faire pour l'en sortir. Après la mort de son père durant une mission assignée par le mage noir lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, voilà qu'elle perdait sa mère.

Si seulement Potter était mort. Ou… si seulement il avait accepté de leur donner cette saloperie de boule de cristal leur permettant de s'évader à temps, et ainsi échapper aux aurors et à la prison. Drago soupira avec humeur, maudissant celui-qui-ne-veut-pas-crever(1) sur quinze générations pour lui avoir ainsi gâcher la vie depuis leur entrée en première année, et il se jura, une fois de plus, de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Malefoy se releva doucement, prenant soin de ranger le petit carnet dans sa table de nuit, sous le regard attentif de sa mère. Préférant l'ignorer, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie.

- Drago ? Appela encore madame Malefoy.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Dis à Chris de me rejoindre dans le hall. Et reste dans le parc avec Daphnée, d'accord.

Le jeune acquiesça tel un automate avant de se retourner pour sortir de ce lieu étouffant. Drago hâta le pas en direction du parc, prenant garde au fait d'être le plus discret possible. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à tomber nez à nez avec l'un des nombreux mangemorts qui passaient leur temps à faire des va et viens à travers son manoir, le manoir de son père. Si seulement son père était là… il mettrait de l'ordre dans ce foutu manoir où les Malefoy semblaient avoir perdu toute leur autorité. Il descendit les quatre étages et traversa le hall rapidement, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il sentit le contact chaud des rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage. Un discret sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il aperçu au loin les deux silhouettes familières qu'il avait vu apparaître exactement au même endroit pour la première fois presque dix ans plus tôt et il s'en rapprocha avec précipitation, se sentant soulagé d'un poids accablant dont il n'avait prit conscience qu'au moment où il s'envolait.

- Salut Greengrass, lança Malefoy sur un ton joyeux qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Malefoy ! S'exclama Christopher Greengrass en se retournant vers le serpentard. Ça fait du bien de te revoir.

Drago adressa un sourire au jeune homme avant de retourner son attention sur sa sœur à qui il tenait toujours la main après l'avoir fait transplaner.

- Et toi Daphnée, ça va ?

- Hein ? Demanda-t-elle en retournant son regard vers Malefoy. Ha, heu… oui.

Malefoy la dévisagea un instant en fronçant les sourcils, préférant ne pas lui dire à quel point sa crédibilité avait diminué, connaissant suffisamment bien la susceptibilité dont elle pouvait faire preuve et ne souhaitant pas en faire les frais.

- C'est vrai que… qu'Il est là ? Demanda soudain Chris à voix basse.

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Et tu sais pourquoi il a voulu que l'on vienne ? Demanda soudainement Daphnée semblant sortir de son état comateux.

- Aucune idée, personne ne veut rien me dire.

Daphnée lança un regard noir à son frère.

- Faut croire qu'on nous traite de la même manière alors, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton cassant.

- Je préférais de loin ta petite période de mutisme, grommela Chris profondément agacé, tu étais beaucoup moins chiante…

Drago ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction sans qu'aucun son ne puisse franchir sa gorge et observa un instant les Greengrass avec incompréhension. Chris et Daphnée avait toujours été très proches l'un de l'autre et ne se disputaient que rarement. Enfin… rectification, ils se disputaient à longueur de temps, s'amusant à cacher des têtards dans leurs lits respectifs et autres petits coups bas en douce, mais jamais, et Merlin en était le témoin, jamais ils ne s'étaient parlés sur un ton aussi froid et avec une telle tension entre eux. Il la ressentait à présent avec force, les deux adolescents se détaillaient du regard avec une profonde colère et n'attendaient rien de plus que la petite phrase de trop qui leur permettraient de déverser toute leur rage l'un sur l'autre…

- Où es ta mère, demanda Chris faisant ainsi sortir Drago de ses pensées.

- Elle t'attend dans le hall.

- Tu m'attends là ? Murmura Chris à sa sœur.

Elle acquiesça fébrilement, la tension disparaissant brusquement laissant place à un climat d'angoisse tout aussi désagréable pour les sens du jeune Malefoy. Il observa Christopher Greengrass qui s'éloignait d'un pas raide et quelque peu hésitant qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la démarche du serpentard qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années.

- J'espère que tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Drago ne répondit pas. Consoler quelqu'un ne faisait pas partie de ses points forts. C'était une chose qu'il avait toujours considérée comme inutile, car seul les faibles pouvaient avoir besoin de réconfort, chose qui ne s'appliquait ni à lui, ni à ses proches et son amie avait eut le temps de se faire à cette idée, d'autant plus qu'habituellement la jeune fille n'était pas beaucoup plus démonstrative que lui puisque elle criait à qui voulait l'entendre que pleurer devant quelqu'un était l'une des pires humiliations qu'elle aurait put vivre, mais ça, c'était bien avant qu'elle n'ai pu envisager l'idée que sa mère soit mise en prison comme un vulgaire traître. Drago ne parvenait à comprendre l'ironie du sort… des sang pur mit en prison, considérés et traités comme des traîtres à leur sang alors qu'ils se battaient pour protéger la pureté de ce sang. Comment le reste de la communauté sorcière pouvait être stupide et aveugle à ce point ? Ne réalisaient-ils donc pas qu'ils se battaient pour préserver le monde des traîtres ? Qu'ils sacrifiaient leur vie pour l'honneur des sorciers ? Drago secoua la tête dans un mouvement las de la tête pour chasser ses idées noires de son esprit, sachant qu'il ne comprendrait jamais l'attitude qu'avait eut le ministère à l'égard de son père. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui semblait partager les mêmes interrogations que lui et d'un commun accord, les deux adolescents allèrent s'asseoir dans le parc, attendant le retour du jeune Greengrass. Mais contrairement à ce que Drago avait imaginé, le jeune homme ne revint pas quelques heures plus tard mais apparut devant eux à peine quelques minutes après son départ, et son visage était plus pâle que la mort.

- Levez vous, siffla-t-il la gorge nouée. Il veut nous voir tous les trois, tout de suite.

Drago leva les yeux sur le jeune homme, un sentiment d'horreur s'emparant de son être. Un frisson glacé lui parcouru l'échine, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour le réprimer, tandis que la chaire de poule se hérissait le long de ses bras. Il serra ses bras contre lui, se sentant frissonner sans même tenter de se persuader que ces sueurs froides étaient dues à un courant d'air trop frais. Il avait comprit depuis longtemps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait convoqué Chris pour en faire un mangemort, ce dernier était majeur, et venait de terminer ses études à Poudlard avec brio, c'était un sorcier talentueux qui pourrait se rendre très utile en mission. Mais lui et Daphnée… ils allaient entrer en sixième année et malgré l'orgueil exacerbé du jeune serpentard, il savait très bien qu'il était loin d'égaler le niveau de certains mangemorts. Alors pourquoi cette convocation ? Il était terriblement effrayé à l'idée de voir le maître… et surtout à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Non…

La voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais avait tiré Drago de la torpeur dans laquelle cette annonce l'avait plongée. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de faire patienter le mage noir trop longtemps sans en payer lourdement les conséquences et se releva à la hâte, ne souhaitant pas empirer une situation qu'il estimait déjà catastrophique. Il lança un regard vers Daphnée, recroquevillée sur le sol, qui ne parvenait à maîtriser les tremblements de son corps.

- Allez petite sœur… chuchota Greengrass en tendant sa main vers la jeune fille.

Elle s'en saisit d'une main tremblante n'osant relever les yeux vers eux, trop effrayée pour affronter leur regard, espérant encore peut-être qu'elle allait bientôt se sortir de ce mauvais rêve. Drago ressentait la peur qui s'exhalait de chaque parcelle de la peau de son amie et il douta qu'elle puisse tenir dans cet état plus de deux minutes auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans qu'il ne profite de sa terreur. Il sentit un pincement se former dans son cœur. Les Greengrass étaient deux, quoiqu'il arrive, ils seraient ensemble, prêt à s'entraider, son frère serait prêt à mourir pour protéger Daphnée… mais qui serait là pour lui ? Son père en prison, sa mère n'étant plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, il doutait de pouvoir compter sur Crabbe et Goyle. Ils parvenaient peut-être à pétrifier les jeunes étudiants de Poudlard, mais face à des mangemorts… Ses acolytes n'avaient pas la moindre chance de le protéger, ne parlons même pas du grand Lord dont on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Malefoy, calme toi… on est là.

Drago sursauta, frôlant la crise cardiaque, sentant la main de la jeune fille se poser sur son épaule, réalisant soudain à quel point lui aussi tremblait de peur. Et soudain il comprit. Malgré ce qu'il en avait pensé, la situation pourrait être pire. Les Greengrass n'étaient pas deux, non… grâce à un hibou stupide qui avait eut l'idée d'assommer une petite fille née de parents mangemorts, hibou que Drago se jura de chouchouter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours s'il survivait à cet entretien, il l'avait sortit, lui, Drago Malefoy, de la solitude qui avait caractérisé sa plus jeune enfance. Essayer de cacher l'angoisse qui avait prit possession de son corps ne servait à rien, surtout pas en face des Greengrass qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, ni en face du maître qui se délectait d'avance de leur effroi, et qui aurait certainement été très mécontent de voir que de simples adolescents ne le craignaient pas. Après un regard qui en disait long sur leur état d'esprit, tout trois se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Manoir.

* * *

(1) : Je ne sais plus où j'ai lu ce surnom pour Harry mais j'ai été fan dès ce moment là ! Alors, je l'ai emprunté.

Voilà, c'est finit. Il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre, puisque vous verrez vous-savez-qui... et même si vous vous doutez de ce qu'il pourra annoncer à Drago, je vous promets une petite surprise, mais chut…

Petit PS : même si Daphnée n'est pas disponible dans le pairing, ce perso existe bien.

PS n°2: petit sondage : Est-ce que vous voulez d'autres lettres ou flash back (intégrés au chapitres) où juste ce qu'il va se passer au cours de la 6ème et 7ème année ?

Merci de m'avoir lu... en esperant que vous avez apprécié


	3. Mission suicide

**Chapitre III **

disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi

Et voilà enfin le chapitre 3 qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre et de migraines… d'où un léger pétage de plombs sur la fin, mais comme je ne savais pas comment finir ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de le laisser tel quel. J'avais prévu une surprise dans ce chapitre, mais une migraine en entraînant une autre, mes problèmes de mémoire sont remontés à la surface… et heu… j'ai oublié quelle avait été cette merveilleuse illumination qui est repartie se cacher dans les méandres de mon cerveau.

Merci tout plein pour vos reviews, ça me donne le sourire pour la semaine! Et bonne lecture.

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre III **

**Mission suicide **

_21 Mai 87_

_Chere Daphnée, _

_Maman m'a di que pour mon anniversaire, elle allait invité des gens à la maison, et demander aux elfes de fair un gâteau ! Et pis, tu sais quoi aussi ? Pôpa y va m'acheter un balai pour mon anniversaire et mamam elle a dit que c'était d'accord. _

_Je vais pouvoir m'entrèner et quand je vais allé à Poudlard, maintenant, c'est sur que je vais arrivé à entré dans l'equipe et que je vais être le pluss meilleur de tous les attrapeurs ! J'ai hate d'avoir mon balai et de voler autant que je veux ! _

_Je suis trop content ! Mais pas que a cause du balai… C'est aussi parce que maman, elle a dit que je pouvais t'inviter avec ta maman et ton frère, et que elle allait vous faire préparé des apartement si vous voulez dormir à la maison (cest elle qui a dit ça comme ça !) comme tu m'a dit que tu habitais loin ! Et comme ça on pourra se voir beaucoup ! ça serait trop trop bien ! _

_Et pis, le manoir, il est grand alors y a tout plein de place. Ça me ferai vraiment tout plaisir que tu viens, parce que les aut'enfants que maman a invité, eh ben, je les connais pas bien, et pis d'abord, c'est toi mon amie, pas eux ! _

_Ma maman, elle a dit aussi que elle voulai ecrire à ta maman pour lui demandé si c'était d'accord, c'est pour ça que y'a 2 lettres avec le hibou aujourdhui, bah oui, parce que ma maman, elle sait pas comment s'appelle la tiene pour lui écrire !J'espere que ce sera oui !! _

_On pourra aller faire du balai ensemble et aller se baigner. Et je pourrai te montrer mes livres de quidditch aussi et pis encore mes dessin ! Je pourrai meme t'apprendre à dessiner si tu veux comme tu sais pas comment qui faut fair, et je te montrerai comment quon fait pour faire bouger les choses, et toi tu me montreras comment quon fait pousser des fleurs avec la magie ! ça peut être drole de faire de la magie toi et moi. J'y pense tout le temps. _

_J'aimerais bien te voir parce que t'es mon amie et pis… c'est bizarre hein, alors t'as pas le droit de rigoler ou de te moquer de moi, mais tu me manque tout beaucoup. Maman m'a expliqué que c'était pas possible parce que toi et moi on s'est jamais vu, mais tu me manque pour de vrai ! _

_Bijoux _

_Drago !_

_----------------------------------------_

_20 mai 87_

_Madame, _

_Je suis la mère de Drago, le correspondant de votre fille, depuis quelque mois. A l'occasion de son anniversaire qui aura lieu le 5 juin dans notre manoir, mon mari et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser un goûter où nous serions honoré de pouvoir compter sur votre présence et celle de vos enfants, Chris et Daphnée. Drago ne cesse de nous parler de vos enfants et le fait de pouvoir les recevoir chez nous serait sans le moindre doute le plus beau cadeau que nous puissions lui offrir. _

_Nous serions absolument ravis de vous accueillir, si vous l'acceptez, durant quelques jours dans notre manoir afin que nous puissions faire plus ample connaissance, et pour que nos enfants puissent enfin se rencontrer. _

_Dans l'attente d'une réponse de votre part, veuillez agréer, Madame, mes sentiments respectueux. _

_Narcissa Malefoy_

_----------------------------------------_

_23 mai 87_

_Cher Drago, _

_Promit, ze vais pas me moquer parce que, ben, toi aussi, tu me manque. C'est comme quand ze pense à papa, ze suis triste de pas le voir et y me manque meme si ze me rappelle pas de lui. Ze pense à lui tous les zours et ze suis tiste de pas le voir._

_Et ben pour toi, c'est pareil, sauf quand ze reçois tes lettres. Sa me rend toute contente, zattend le hibou tout les matin et quand y vient, ze saute tout partout. Mon frère, l'aut' fois, y ma meme dit que ze ressemblais à un kangourou quand tes lettres elles zarrive ! Mais, ze sais pas si c'était zentil ou si y se moquai de moi. Parce que un kangourou, c'est zoli, mais mon frere y se moque de moi tout le temps, alors ze sais vraimen pas ! _

_Quand zai eut ta lettre hier… oh la la… zai jamais été aussi eureuse parce que moi aussi ze veux te voir pour de vrai. Et pis, zétais contente pour ton balai aussi parceque ze sais que tu le veux vraiment ! Zavais un tout grand sourir quand zai lu ta lettre ! Alors zai couru tout de suite chez maman pour lui donner le mot de ta maman et pour dire quon venai chez toi. Mais maman, elle veut pa quon vient te voir. Elle était pas contente du tout. _

_Zarrête pas de pleurer depuis hier. Ze sais qui faut pas pleurer parce que cest pour les faibles mais là, suis vraiment trop triste ! Ze sais pas pourquoi elle veut pas. Elle a pas voulu me dire et elle m'a puni parce que zai crié. _

_Mais c'est pas du juste. T'es le seul ami à moi alors pourquoi zaurai pas le droit de te voir ? Hein ? Toi et moi, on est pareil alors on peut se voir ! Elle dit quelle me protege, mais ya pas besoin de me proteger de toi ! C'est pas dangeureu, hein ? Drago, moua, zai envie de te voir ! _

_Ecris moi vite sil te plait parceque que ze suis vraimen trop tiste. _

_Bizoux_

_Daphnée._

_----------------------------------------_

_23 mai 87_

_Madame,_

_Je suis très touchée et honorée par votre invitation, malheureusement, je me vois dans l'obligation de la décliner. _

_----------------------------------------_

_25 mai 87_

_Chere Daphnée, _

_J'ai parlé à maman, et elle a encore ecrit à ta maman. Je suis sur qu'elle va dire que c'est d'accord pour venir ici. On va se voir bientot, j'en suis sur, faut pas être tiste, maman va réussir. Maman, elle est forte, et elle dit que si on veut vraiment quequechose, si cest quequechose de bien, eh ben, on le reçoit toujour. _

_J'ai faillit pleuré en lisant ta lettre, parce que je veux te voir et ça me fait mal __quand tu es tiste aussi. Mais il faut pas que tu pleures. Maman, elle m'a dit que tu dois être gentille pour montrer qu'on est des grand et que… on est sage. Elle a promit qu'elle va tout faire pour que tu peux venir. _

_Je te promes Daphnée, je vais t'écrire tous les jours comme ça, tu seras déjà moins tiste. _

_Bijoux_

_Drago_

_----------------------------------------_

_25 mai 87_

_Maëlle Greengrass! _

_Arrête ça veux-tu ! Pourquoi n'es-tu même pas capable de signer cette misérable réponse de ton nom ? Je sais très bien qui tu es ! Je vous ai reconnu dès l'instant où Daphnée a répondu à Drago. _

_Pourquoi es-tu partie sans me prévenir ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me revoir ? Maëlle, toi et moi, nous étions inséparable à Poudlard. Comment as-tu pu l'oublier ? Comment as-tu pu m'oublier ? _

_Et surtout, comment oses tu faire payer à ta fille le prix de ta fuite ? Oui, toi et moi, nous sommes des serpentards ! Le courage des gryffondor n'est pas quelque chose qui nous caractérise, mais là, Maëlle, tu dépasses les limites de l'acceptable. Ton comportement me répulse ! Tu as brisé le cœur de ta fille en refusant cette invitation. Nos enfants vivent dans un climat de solitude très lourd à supporter. De quel droit te permets-tu de détruire l'amitié sincère que leur innocence leur a permit de construire ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé de détruire la notre que je te laisserais faire la même chose à nos enfants ! _

_Si tu ne me laisses pas d'autres choix, je viendrais chercher ta fille moi-même ! Je te garantie qu'elle sera présente à l'anniversaire de mon fils, et cela, avec ou sans ta permission !_

_Narcissa. _

_----------------------------------------_

_27 mai 87_

_Cher Drago, _

_Ze men fiche de ce que maman dit, ze viens te voir quand meme ! Zobeis à maman dabitude, mais là, ze sais que cest moi qui a raison. _

_Bizoux, _

_Daphnée. _

_----------------------------------------_

_28 mai 87_

_Narcissa, _

_Je ne t'écris pas pour répondre à tes accusations, j'ai prit cette décision pour le bien de mes enfants et malgré l'amitié qui nous unissait (selon tes propres termes), je n'ai pas à m'en justifier. Je n'ai pas le temps de me répandre en formules de politesses ou autres explications car j'ai problème bien plus important à résoudre et l'estime que tu m'accordes m'importe peu. _

_Daphnée a fugué, ce matin. En allant la réveiller, j'ai trouvé sa chambre vide. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où elle peut être, mais une chose est sure, elle va essayer de venir chez toi. Je suis morte d'inquiétude ! Si jamais, et je suis certaine qu'elle le ferra, elle envoie un mot à ton fils ou si tu la retrouves, préviens moi, je t'en supplie. _

_Maëlle. _

* * *

Maëlle hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol. Sa respiration était difficile et saccadée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle avait été piétinée, que tous les os de son corps avaient été brisés par le sortilège lancé par celui qu'elle appelait maître. Elle essaya de se redresser et se retrouva à genoux, lui faisant face. Ses cheveux collés par la sueur sur son front lui obscurcissaient la vue mais elle aperçu distinctement la silhouette frêle et ensanglantée du mangemort qui venait de subir le même sort qu'elle à ses côtés. Elle se mordit les lèvres avec violence, sentant le goût amer du sang tracer son chemin jusqu'à sa gorge et grimaça. Elle s'était jurée quinze ans auparavant de ne plus jamais avoir à revivre ça. Un sentiment de colère s'empara d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu céder aussi facilement au caprice de sa fille ? Maëlle ferma les yeux avec douleur, sachant pertinemment que cela avait été loin d'être un simple caprice. Une petite fille de six ans ne fugue pas pour rejoindre son ami par simple caprice. Elle aurait du interdire à sa fille de répondre à cette stupide lettre dès le premier jour. Elle aurait du anticiper. Elle aurait du savoir que le fait de reprendre contact avec les Malefoy la replongerait tôt ou tard dans cet enfer. Comment avait-elle pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que tout cela allait s'arrêter avec la chute du mage noir par un sombre soir d'octobre. Le sentiment de colère se déplaça rapidement à travers ces veines, comme le ferait une drogue, lui faisant oublier la douleur physique atroce qu'elle venait de subir et qui meurtrissait encore sa chair. 

- Maître…

Maëlle se tu, elle ne reconnaissait même plus sa voix. Elle haletait et chaque tentative de prononciation lui brûlait cruellement les cordes vocales. De toute façon, elle en était arrivée à un point où elle ne savait même plus quoi lui dire pour sa défense. Ils avaient échoué à la mission que le seigneur des ténèbres leur avait donnée et tous, mise à part Bellatrix, avaient été envoyés à Azkaban. Qu'y avait-il de plus à dire ? Elle baissa la tête, incapable de retrouver le fil de ses pensées. Si Lestrange n'avait pas réussit à s'échapper, peut-être aurait-il été plus indulgents avec eux ? Sans même s'en rendre compte un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Peu importe les circonstances, jamais le maître ne s'abaisserait à faire preuve de la moindre once de clémence. Et malgré son esprit embrumé par tant de torture Maëlle le savait.

- Endoloris !

Maëlle retomba violement sur le sol. Sur son visage, l'amertume céda sa place à la souffrance, la jeune femme n'essayant même plus de retenir ses hurlements qui étaient de plus en plus rauques. Elle se sentait glisser hors d'elle-même, seul rempart contre ce sortilège hideux qui la dépossédait de toute son humanité, du peu de dignité qu'elle était parvenue à conserver malgré le supplice qu'elle était entrain de vivre. Depuis combien de temps s'acharnait-il contre eux ? Maëlle n'en avait plus la moindre idée. Les secondes se transformaient en heures, les heures en siècles, seule subsistaient la souffrance et sa colère.

- Maman ! Hurla la voix paniquée d'une adolescente.

Maëlle fut brusquement réveillée par un haut le cœur en reconnaissant cette voix. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se redresser et tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux bouffis, apercevant leurs silhouettes. Elle sentit la nausée s'emparer d'elle et menaça de retomber sur le sol tant elle était affaiblie.

- Aussi impulsive que sa mère, remarqua la voix amusée de Voldemort tandis qu'il empêchait, d'un bref geste de sa baguette, Daphnée de se ruer sur le corps de sa mère.

Daphnée fut propulsée en arrière et heurta brutalement le mur dans un craquement sonore. Christopher se précipita sans réfléchir vers elle, persuadé que le mage noir venait de briser tous les os de la colonne vertébrale de sa soeur. Il se baissa vers elle et essuya du bout des doigts le sang qui s'écoulait de l'arrière de son crâne et de son oreille suite à la violence de sa chute. Elle jaugea un instant les doigts du jeune homme teintés de rouge, hébétée, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Enfin, elle se saisit de la main qu'il lui tendait et se releva avec difficulté, ravalant ses larmes. Ils se rapprochèrent de Drago, qui lui se tenait immobile, observant, une expression horrifié gravée sur le visage, le corps mutilé de son père qui se trouvait, dans un état de semi conscience, juste à côté de celui de la mère des Greengrass. Instinctivement, Christopher se plaça devant eux, tentant maigrement de les protéger de Voldemort, espérant faire bouclier.

- Voici enfin les fameux héritiers de mes plus fidèles mangemorts, ricana Voldemort en se rapprochant des adolescents. Je dois avouer que je me suis énormément renseigné sur vous trois, vous savez et je vous attendais avec beaucoup d'impatience, continua-t-il, sur un ton faussement mielleux.

Les trois adolescents se figèrent, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Voldemort les examina attentivement, se délectant de leur frayeur.

- J'ai été horriblement déçue par… l'échec de vos parents. Je vais donc vous donner, à chacun d'entre vous, une chance de rattraper leurs erreurs.

Maëlle sentit l'effroi parcourir son sang et dans un sursaut de rage parvint à se relever ignorant la douleur cuisante de ses muscles. Elle jeta un bref regard à Lucius, qui lui aussi, malgré tout, tentait de se redresser. Il se releva à son tour, ne parvenant plus à cacher le supplice qu'il endurait, et vu l'inclinaison douteuse qu'avait prit sa jambe droite, il ne put retenir un faible gémissement de franchir ses lèvres asséchées. Une teinte cadavérique avait prit possession du visage de l'homme, des cernes bleutés s'étaient creusées sous ses paupières, et Maëlle ne doutait pas du fait que son propre visage avait du subir les mêmes transformations.

- Maître… ce ne sont que des enfants, commença Lucius d'une voix enrouée.

Voldemort ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers ses mangemorts et continua, détaillant du regard Christopher.

- Greengrass Christopher, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu recevras d'ici peu la marque des ténèbres si tu te montres, bien évidemment, à la hauteur de mes attentes, annonça-t-il sur un ton théâtrale en écartant les bras, fier de l'effet qu'il avait sur serviteurs.

- Pas mes enfants, hurla malgré elle Maëlle. Je ferrais tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne me prenez pas mes enfants.

Voldemort se retourna vers la jeune femme, profondément agacée et se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, la menaçant de sa baguette.

- J'ai un droit de vie et de mort sur toi et tes enfants. Soit heureuse que je les laisse vivre… Rappelle toi de ton serment d'allégeance Maëlle, siffla Voldemort avec froideur. Tu as juré de ne vivre que pour suivre mes ordres, que tu ferrais passer tes devoirs avant toute chose. Tu as élevé des sorciers dans le but qu'ils nous rejoignent, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu m'as déjà juré de faire tout ce que je t'ordonnerais, et tu as misérablement échoué ! Il est normal que je cherche d'autres sorciers moins lâches et plus rusés et surtout… qui n'imaginent pas avoir un quelconque droit de me dire ce que je dois faire.

Maëlle tremblait de toute part, son sang bouillonnait avec rage à l'intérieur de ses veines.

- Prends garde Maëlle, je ne tolérerais plus très longtemps ton comportement, continua le mage noir en lui tournant le dos. Comme je te le disais Christopher, j'ai une mission pour toi. Tu vas te joindre aux Lestrange, MacNair et Avery, il est temps de rappeler aux sang-de-bourbe qu'ils ne méritent pas de vivre. J'espère pour toi que tu ne me ferras pas regretter de t'accorder cet confiance.

Maëlle retint un cri d'horreur. Lestrange, MacNair, Avery… ces noms résonnaient à l'intérieur de ses tympans avec force. Il s'agissait des mangemorts les plus dangereux, ceux qui se délectaient de violence, de supplice et de mort lente et douloureuse. Il allait assigner son fils à des missions inhumaines. Il voulait lui arracher l'enfant qu'elle avait élevé pour en faire quelque chose d'horrible, il comptait en faire un monstre assoiffé de sang et de cruauté. Maëlle sentit ses entrailles se nouer comprenant l'horreur de la nature du seigneur des ténèbres, comprenant qu'il cherchait à la punir, elle. Car jamais son fils ne serait capable d'autant d'atrocités, il venait de le condamner à mort sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le protéger. Elle vit son fils acquiescer faiblement d'un signe de tête, le regard vide.

- Bien, se délecta Voldemort, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Quant à vous deux, reprit-il en repoussant Chris pour se rapprocher des deux plus jeunes, Drago, Daphnée, vous comprenez bien que nous devons affaiblir Potter pour mener à bien cette guerre. Ainsi, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, observant avec intérêt la pâleur de leurs visages.

- Il est grand temps pour ce fâmeux Harry Potter de comprendre qu'il ne parviendra pas à m'empêcher de me saisir de Poudlard indéfiniment, et que son cher directeur n'a pas les facultés de s'opposer à ma volonté. C'est pourquoi, vous allez tous deux trouver un moyen pour permettre à mes mangemorts de pénétrer à l'intérieur de cet établissement. Je vous laisse l'année scolaire pour y parvenir, mais sachez que vous paierez le prix en cas d'échec… et que vous ne serez pas les seuls, continua-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers les deux mangemorts, livides. Drago, toi mieux que quiconque comprend ce que signifie le fait de voir son idole être rabaissé à son véritable niveau, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois que vous aurez détournez les protections dont bénéficient Poudlard, je veux que tu assassines Dumbledore, ainsi Potter comprendra ce que tu as ressentit en voyant ce qu'est réellement cet esclave incompétent que tu as pour père !

- Maître, intervint Lucius, c'est… c'est impossible ! Il ne pourra jamais…

- Infaisable pour toi, ne signifie en aucun cas que cela est impossible à accomplir, répliqua sèchement Voldemort.

Voldemort se rapprocha de Daphnée et de sa main, releva brutalement son visage vers lui. La jeune fille croisa le regard rouge flamboyant du mage noir et se retint de ne pas reculer d'effroi. Un sourire mesquin éclaira le visage du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Quant à toi… toi qui accorde plus de prix à l'amitié qu'à tout autre chose, continua-t-il de sa voix doucereuse en jetant un bref regard au jeune Malefoy, tu es la personne parfaite pour prendre les meilleurs amis de Potter, ainsi, il se trouvera affaibli. Tu t'occuperas de cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger, et du traître à son sang Weasley. Je suis certain, chuchota-t-il en se baissant vers l'oreille de la jeune fille, humant par la même occasion le parfum de son sang qui s'écoulait toujours de sa blessure, que tu préfèrerais mourir que d'avoir à souffrir ce que tu vas infliger à Potter si jamais tu venais à échouer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… maître, bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix quasi-inaudible.

Daphnée sentit le souffle du mage chatouiller son cou, la pression de sa main sur son menton lui donnait l'impression qu'il l'avait coincée dans un étau et était entrain de la marquer au fer rouge. Elle ne put empêcher un frisson de s'emparer de son corps.

Voldemort éloigna enfin son visage de celui de l'adolescente et observa à nouveau Malefoy.

- Vous pouvez sortir maintenant, mais nous nous reverrons très bientôt, assura-t-il.

Il vit les adolescents se diriger d'un pas raide vers la sortie.

- Pas toi, Christopher, siffla Voldemort de sa voix tranchante. Tu pars en mission dès ce soir, je vais donc t'expliquer ce que tu auras à faire.

Chris lança un regard paniqué à Daphnée et Drago, leur faisant signe de sortir au plus vite de la pièce tandis qu'il restait en retrait. Daphnée sembla hésiter un instant mais fut entraînée malgré elle par Malefoy qui l'empoigna sans ménagement par le bras.

Lorsque Drago referma la porte, il s'appuya contre le chambranle de l'imposante porte, fermant les yeux, se massant nerveusement les tempes.

- On est tous mort, chuchota Daphnée en se laissant lourdement retomber sur le sol.

Malefoy soupira et observa le hall autour de lui, fronçant les sourcils malgré lui, en voyant la multitude de mangemorts les dévisager avec dédain.

- ça va ta tête ? Demanda-t-il en observant le sang séché sur la nuque de la jeune fille.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je suis pas faites en sucre Malefoy, grommela-t-elle avec humeur.

- Viens, on va dans ma chambre, souffla-t-il. Vaut mieux ne pas rester dans les parages.

La jeune fille secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans ce foutu manoir.

- Comme tu n'as pas ton permis, t'es obligé d'utiliser la cheminée de ma chambre pour rentrer chez toi, répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif.

- Deux allusions à ta chambre en moins d'une minute… Le grand et merveilleux Drago Malefoy serait-il désespéré et en proie à des hormones dévastatrices ? Se moqua la jeune fille en se relevant.

- Je te le proposerais le jour où t'auras de la poitrine, marmonna Drago en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Daphnée ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à franchir ses lèvres, se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas sauter à la gorge de cet infâme petit serpentard prétentieux pour procéder à son exécution immédiate.

- Mais je suis persuadé que Zabini sera ravi d'apprendre que sa chère et tendre petite amie est aussi ouverte quant aux propositions indécentes, continua Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

- Dans ce cas-là, tu me vois dans l'obligation de parler à Pansy de tes manques, elle sera certainement enchantée d'y combler.

- Mais j'y compte bien.

Daphnée fut comme foudroyée sur place. Elle écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive sous le choc de la révélation.

- Tu sais qu'elle va être hystérique et encore plus insupportable en apprenant ça ?

- Y'a des chances, admit Drago.

- Et tu sais que je risque de l'encastrer dans un mur…

- Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? Minauda Malefoy.

- Tu ne partages pas ton dortoir avec cette folle furieuse ! Hurla Daphnée. Le seul moment tranquille c'est quand elle dort ou quand elle t'écrit ! Mais devine qui doit écouter ses saloperies de poèmes de cinq rouleaux de parchemin au minimum chacun ?

Malefoy ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant l'air presque échevelé de son amie.

- Ouh, comme elle m'agace. Daphnée par ci, Daphnée par là, Daphnée tu devrais essayer ce nouveau maquillage, grogna-t-elle en l'imitant. Daphnée, tu crois que Drago va aimer ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? Daphnée, comment tu trouves mon nouveau poème pour Drago. Daphnée, tu crois que Drago veut sortir avec moi ? Daphnée, elle as envie de te tuer, connasse !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et satisfait d'avoir réussit à penser à autre chose qu'à leur suicide organisé par le mage noir durant au moins quelques secondes.

_----------------------------------------_

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Désolée pour les délais décriture assez longs, mais la fic ne ressemble plus du tout à ce que j'avais imaginé au départ, du coup, j'écris tout au fur et à mesure.

En espérant que le caractère colérique de Daphnée n'en ferra pas une Mary Sue (ma hantise !) et que ça vous a plu.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

À


End file.
